The Road that Never Ends
by IreDash
Summary: Sasuke walks alone on a path nobody can follow for years. Will he ever find someplace to call home or is he doomed to sacrifice his happiness and well-being for others? He seems content with his choices but a certain blonde always loves to throw wrenches into his plans. Sasuke x Fem Naru!


Hi! It's been awhile...anyway I had this thought of a fanfic for a while now. Its in a different style than I normally write, but I hope you all enjoy it. Please review or comment! I really like reading all the things people have to say about my work. And I always like improving my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

 **XXXXX**

 **The road of exile is never ending…**

In the wilderness of the ninja world a lone, black cloaked figure moved slowly along an old dirt path. His footsteps gliding gracefully through the air, hardly making a sound as black ninja sandals scraped against the unkempt road. The cool morning air mixed with a light foggy mist softly stung the ninja's smooth skin. A single black midnight eye remained focused on the road ahead.

The music of nature slowly began to play all around the ninja, surrounding him in a dome of various chirps, yips, and scuttles. The ninja remained walking swiftly, listening but not acknowledging the forest creatures that were waking up to start the day. This ninja that traveled so far from civilization was quite famous...or infamous depending who you asked.

 **His name was Sasuke Uchiha.**

Being 22 years old, the young ninja was talented and more powerful than nearly every ninja that had ever existed. His power only matched by few, and although there was a time that he intended to use his power to cripple the ninja world, spreading hatred and anger...he was made to believe in another idea...one of peace and togetherness.

Despite eventually believing in peace, to him, his sins had to be atoned. He had to travel the world in exile, watching the ninja world slowly come together and rejoice in happiness. His punishment would last a lifetime...maybe more...and if the world were to be threatened once again...he would fight for the sake of his one precious person. The one person that had broken his trust in hatred. The one person that shined brighter than any sun could.

 **Naruko Uzumaki.**

They were once enemies, then teammates and rivals, and then he had tried to disconnect their bond entirely. Much to Sasuke's annoyance, Naruko's stubbornness was far greater than his ambition to cut ties with everyone he knew. She was able to fight against all the odds and bring him to understand that she was and always would be his friend.

In their final battle Sasuke couldn't deny the frustration she caused him. He couldn't deny the anger and hatred that he held for her. His darkest emotions raging and swirling in his mind like a violent ocean during a storm as she consistently and undoubtedly got up each time he knocked her down. And when they were both lying down in the rubble of their epic battle, each ninja missing an arm from an explosive reaction of jutsu, she was even able to come to consciousness before him.

 **She never gave up on him.**

As Sasuke began to remember the slight warmth that he felt bubble within his body when he came to terms that his hatred was beaten by Naruko's love, he shook his head and cleared his mind. It did him no good to think about the past, not when he was in permanent exile. Forever to travel the ninja world, helping those in need and disappearing before they could thank him. He was now just a ghost trying to repent for what he did as a young teen.

Naruko hated his exile. She thought it to be too harsh, and yet she understood more than anyone else that it was what he needed. Rather, it was what he wanted. Sasuke abandoned his home, his friends, and his most precious person...going back was something unfathomable to the Uchiha. He didn't want to start over, he didn't want his actions excused. He just wanted to protect the world in whatever way he could. Staying in the shadows seemed to be the best option.

 **A lonely way to live.**

A distinct hawk chirping pierced through Sasuke's thoughts and the black haired ninja looked to the morning's sky. A Konoha messenger bird circled above. Sasuke's rinnegan eye easily spotting the tiny parchment strapped to the bird's leg. In a gracefully swift dive, the bird honed in on the arm that Sasuke had extended outwards. The brown and black feathered hawk rested patiently on Sasuke's arm as the young ninja wrestled the note out of its container using his mouth.

With a thrust of his arm, the Hawk took to the skies knowing that it's task had been completed. Sasuke stared at the multiple notes that were sent to him. The first two were minor assignments from his old mentor, now Hokage, Kakashi. Sasuke didn't mind the missions that Konoha gave him. They gave his exile purpose. They led him to places that he could help others. However there was a much differently written note behind the first two.

 **Written by someone special.**

Sasuke eyes cringed at the messiness of the handwriting. Letters were bold and skinny, varying sizes and some more off center than others. It was nothing like the formal mission statement that he had read a few moments earlier. In a heartbeat he recognized the note to be written by Naruko. If the handwriting didn't give it away, the faded ramen stain at the bottom corner did.

The letter was unreadable. Even the most sensitive and powerful eyes in the world had a hard time deciphering a single word let alone a coherent sentence out of the letter. And despite its unrecognizable words, Sasuke still felt he could understand the note. He knew Naruko better than anyone.

 **They have an unbreakable bond.**

She was excited to get a chance to talk to him. Sasuke could tell by the deep, nearly paper piercing strokes of the pen. She was happy and hoped he was doing well. The large, over exaggerated exclamation marks and messy strings of writing meant she had written quickly as if trying to keep up with her extremely fast paced mind. There was more she wanted to write, as the paper was completely filled, down to the tiniest of spaces at the bottom line, leaving no room for further conversation.

Sasuke lowered the paper, unable to stop the slight smile that made its way to his face. His exile meant he would have to watch the world change, something that could be quite scary. But he knew that Naruko wouldn't change. She was too stubborn to change.

 **She was constant in a world of inconsistencies.**

And after a few moments of standing in silence Sasuke began to move once more down the road that never ends. He sometimes wished he had a note ready to send back to Naruko. A response letting her know that her handwriting was abysmal and unreadable. A small chuckle nearly escaped out of the silent Uchiha as he imagined Naruko's fuming face as a result of his harsh honesty.

The Uchiha focused back on the road ahead. He was to help out a small trading village at the border of Wind country. Assuming he had a relatively good grasp on his whereabouts, the trip would only take a few days if he hurried, a week if he didn't. The Uchiha took one step forward then thrust himself up into the trees at a blinding speed. Using the branches of the trees, he leapt through the forest.

 **The road of exile has no breaks…**

At 23 years old, Sasuke Uchiha looked rather handsome for his age. His long black hair had grown out and covered his rinnegan eye completely, while the top of his hair still remained slightly spiky. He noticed that in many villages that he stopped in, women would swoon and strive for his attention. He didn't care much for relationships, nor was he expecting one in his exile but his mind often betrayed his wishes when he had time to think.

The looming thought of his clan's revival was a treacherous and unwanted thought, but it was significant nonetheless. Sasuke found himself thinking of the possibility of having children. Starting a fresh new clan, one that would be taught about the dangers of hatred. No matter how much Sasuke wished for that to be a possibility, he knew deep down that his clan was gone. A fresh start wasn't something that the world needed. The Uchiha had only caused chaos in the ninja world. He wasn't naive enough to think the sharingan wouldn't influence the minds of his children or theirs.

 **There is no family in exile.**

He couldn't count how many times he had seen couples on his travels. And he couldn't say how many times his heart leapt, no matter how slight, at the thought of having someone in his life. But that's impossible. No one would ever willingly join him in his exile, it was too much to ask, nor did he want to ask. So he would lie to himself, hide his loneliness and continue walking on a path only he could walk on. This was his punishment. If his happiness is collateral damage...so be it.

As he walked through the market of a village, passing through swiftly, Sasuke felt himself become absorbed in his own bubble, blocking out the sounds of others as he made his way to the village limits. He suddenly felt someone grab at his cloak. Sasuke stopped in the middle of the marketplace and turned to face the person and his eyes fell to a short young boy with sandy brown hair and green eyes. The boy's eyes sparkled with an intense excitement and curiosity.

 **Eyes full of life.**

A woman with similar brown hair and green eyes wrapped her slender arms around the young boy, tugging him away from the Uchiha. She smiled apologetically and led the boy back towards a food stand, scolding him for his actions. Sasuke found himself wondering what the life of that boy was like. Was the child living peacefully? Happy? It seemed so.

The Uchiha continued to walk, now intently focused on the village around himself. The village was vibrant with life. His ears now picking up sounds of dogs and cats chasing one another, children laughing, adults yelling out to each other wondering when the next large gathering would be. Sounds of hammers and nails could be heard as a few workers were building new shops and homes down the block. The village was alive and growing. He couldn't help but think of how much better off the world is without himself being in the way.

 **The shadows are where I belong.**

And so the Uchiha continued once more, putting everything he saw and heard behind him. Although he wouldn't remember the name of the village, nor any of its citizens, he would at least remember that Naruko's dream of peace and happiness was flourishing.

As Sasuke neared the village limits and headed into the forest. He felt the shade of the trees cover his body, enveloping him in darkness. He felt cold once more and his face set in an impassive emotionless stare ahead of him. The road was filled with vines and branches littering the path ahead, and slowly the Uchiha began to walk forward, clearing any obstacle away, making the path easier for others to travel on.

 **I will do everything I can to help others.**

It wasn't until the a few months later that Sasuke grew accustomed to his exile. There was a certain, unexplainable comfort in the way he lived. He never formed relationships, hardly spoke to anybody, and yet still managed to offer his aid to those that needed it. He was always alone, always walking down a road that never seemed to end. His feet never grew tired like they used to, and his body never sore from sleeping in the trees.

The familiar hawk chirp made its way to the ninja's ears and the Uchiha held out his arm. Knowing that the bird would come to him as it always does. His eyes remained closed until he felt the claws of the Konoha bird dig lightly into his sleeve. He retrieved the note and sent the bird away just as he always did. There would be two types of notes, the ones written by Kakashi and the unreadable letters from Naruko. Sasuke skimmed over the assignment given to him before looking at Naruko's note. The Uchiha's eyes widened when he noticed the page was mostly empty, only holding one carefully written out sentence that was surprisingly readable.

 **I miss you so much.**

The Uchiha felt his body stiffen and his breath catch. In his world of exile he was familiar with the monotonous routine that occurred each and every day. It was just like her to throw a wrench into his perfectly efficient world. But he wondered what he should do. What action was the right response? Should he have sent back a letter? What would he say? Why would she say such words?

He wondered if he should just keep walking. Forget about the note. Forget about her words and continue on this path. There was no reason for him to acknowledge her in any way. So why did he want to? Why does his usually clear and efficient mind suddenly seize up like he was being frozen from the inside out. No, frozen is the right word. He doesn't feel cold at a time like this.

 **I don't know what to do.**

His thoughts speak out to his mind before he has the chance to control them. In some ways he feels ashamed that his guard can be so easily striped away from just three simple words. If anyone else had said them Sasuke was sure that they would be ignored almost as soon as the words left their mouth.

The Uchiha remembers the assignment that was given to him from Kakashi and uses it as an excuse to stop thinking about his most precious person. He notes that the task is just beyond the outskirts of the Land of Waves. The thought of visiting Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari crosses his mind but he decides otherwise. He shouldn't forget that his exile doesn't involve social visits.

 **My heart is turning to stone.**

Eventually the time comes. Winter has slowly rolled in, covering the once green forest in a thick blanket of snow. The dark night covers the world in dark shadows, yet the snow still feels painfully bright. Sasuke treads carefully on a path that's used by many. The road is larger and much wider than the ones he usually follows. As he approaches closer and closer to the gates of Konoha he can feel his steps slowing, his strides shortening. His muscles suddenly feel heavy and his body sleepy.

Sasuke finds himself stopped just before the village entrance, looking deeply at the large village gates. They were painted a new shade of bright red that illuminates under the moon's bright light. The gates, in all their glory seem much larger than he remembered. Perhaps they were changed since he left. He hadn't been in Konoha since he was 18, leaving for his exile.

 **It's been 6 years.**

Sasuke treads past the gates carefully, making sure to be as silent as possible. He notes how different the village looks. The buildings are much taller, the streets wider. Sasuke leaps in the night air as high as he can, landing on one of the tallest buildings near him, and sees just how much Konoha had grown.

The village seemed larger than it's ever been. His eyes could spot a few lights that illuminated streets and homes in the village but there seemed to be an overall darkness that swept through the cold winter night making the village cold and dead to the Uchiha's eyes. He wasn't even sure if the Uchiha district still existed or how he would get there.

 **This isn't home.**

As Sasuke leapt from building to building he struggled to remember why he wanted to come back to this place so much. For months it had felt like there was an unseeable force, unexplainable presence that pushed him to come here. But now...he never felt more disconnected from the world. Nothing was familiar.

His senses seemed to automatically pick up the distinct chakra of his best friend, and the Uchiha found himself racing towards her. With each stride he passed more buildings and shops he had never seen before, he saw streets that he didn't know the names of. Each time he saw something different he felt his pace quicken. As if he was desperately searching for something specific.

 **It's changed too much.**

He paused at the sidewalk of an unfamiliar street, faced towards a small little home with a single light visible through the window. The Uchiha forced himself to move forward, heading up to the front door. In an effort to take his mind off the chakra signature that resided in that home, he took note of the home's design.

It was smaller than many on its block, a single story tall. It was just like her to pick something cozy and small. It showed how little she needed to be happy. Sasuke paused before a bright orange welcome mat that lay just before the front door. He took a step forward feeling the mat bend under the weight of his sandals. He reached out towards the door knob of the home, but felt his hand freeze just before making contact.

 **I'm…**

His eyes stared into the door knob. Thousands of doubts flooding his mind. He could feel himself suddenly drowning. He wondered if she had changed. Everything else had. And he knew that he would have to leave again. If he turned around and never came back, he would spare her the pain of him leaving. He could continue on his exile and she would never know he came here. She would never know that he had been at her doorstep.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger. His exile was meant to stop him from doing something like this. So how then, did he end up here? Why did he feel so hopeless? Why did he feel so empty? Why was the thought of Naruko changing plaguing his mind as if it were some horrible, traumatizing nightmare.

 **...scared.**

The door opened before he could move. Like a deer caught in lights, Sasuke felt his body stiffen. His eyes wide and focusing on the only person that could have possibly opened the door other than him. She stood a few inches shorter than him, her bright blonde hair pulled into her usual two long ponytails that ran down to her waist. Her lightly tanned skin and whiskered cheeks glowing from the light behind her. Bright blue eyes filled with excitement stared at him unblinking. A big beautiful, contagious smile directed at him.

Sasuke stood in awe but was suddenly bombarded with a wave of warmth from the home. His cold skin suddenly felt hot, and his nose assaulted by the wretched smell of instant ramen. Despite his disgust he found himself inhaling the scent deeply loving its familiarity. His eyes noted that she wore a large orange sweatshirt a couple sizes too big with a black tank top underneath and black pants. They were scuffed at the edges leading him to believe she had been training. It was if after 6 long years, nothing about her had changed.

 **She's Beautiful.**

His body moved before his mind. His single arm quickly wrapping around her smaller frame. He pulled himself closer to her and dug his face into her shoulder. He could feel her body stiff against his, but she quickly relaxed into his hold. He felt her arms wrap around his back just as tightly as he wrapped around her. He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes tightly shut to block out the aching pain behind them. There was an unexplainable tightness in throat that he struggled to calm. He couldn't speak. Sensing his struggles, he felt Naruko squeeze tighter.

"Hm…" she sighed softly into his ear. "I missed you too." Her voice reminded Sasuke of his mother talking to him as a child before bed. So soft and caring. His cold heart began to beat quickly, pumping blood through his veins. Only in battle did he feel such a rush. His mind was too loud to form coherent thoughts...or maybe it was too silent. He couldn't tell, but he knew something about her was driving him to this. He wanted more.

 **Love me.**

He pushed against her body, walking them both back into the home. The warm glow that the house radiated soon enveloped his body. He felt one of her arms push the front door closed behind him. He separated from her for a moment to gaze at her face. His sharingan and rinnegan eyes memorizing every single feature of her perfect skin. Sasuke was so focused on her features that he found himself startled when she lightly poked his forehead with her finger.

She let out a playful laugh seeing his reaction. The laugh sending shivers down the Uchiha's spine. He couldn't recall a single moment in his life that he never felt so alive. After all this time on the road he could feel the stress melt away from his muscles. He slowly let down his guard that had been up his whole life and no longer remained focused on the world around him. He only focused on her. She was everything.

 **Please.**

He dove his face towards hers. Every second he inched closer Sasuke could feel a tension in the air...a slight awkwardness. He had never done this before. But before he realized it, his lips were on hers. He could feel their soft plumpness that drove him to push down on her more. He wanted something real, something he could remember for the rest of his days. His body grew increasingly hot and he idly discarded his large black cloak. He saw out of the corner of his eye that she had discarded her sweatshirt as well. Sasuke raised his only hand placing it just under her jaw, tilting her head. His lips now moving against hers in a new sense of urgency. His hand smoothly caressing her soft skin.

She was so exposed to him, so open, but that was just like her. Sasuke felt her hands grip the back of his hair, massaging his scalp and pulling him closer. She wanted him too. The realization inspired Sasuke to pick the beautiful blonde up and carry her away, all the while Naruko let out strings of laughter. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. Within seconds they found themselves in her bedroom. Sasuke expertly avoided the empty instant ramen packages that lay scattered across the floor and gently lay her down on the mattress. He rest his single arm at her side, hovering above her. Her wide innocent blue eyes staring lovingly into his, showing her trust in him.

 **I don't deserve this.**

Sasuke dips his lips down, kissing at her tanned neck and running his tongue across her perfect skin. She wrapped his arms around his neck and moaned. He had never seen this side of her...but he wanted to...god he wanted to. His hands tracing her curves and removing her clothes as she began to unbutton his shirt. Within a few painfully slow moments they were stripped of their clothes. Now completely revealed to one another. Sasuke's eyes trailed the perfect curve of her breasts, the round pinkness of her nipples, the slight ripples in her abdomen from her intense training, and finally her most sacred place, hidden in a small patch of blonde hair, lightly glistening.

He couldn't stop staring. Even when her hands began to trace over his chest. Even as she placed soft kisses over his collar bone and neck. He felt so achingly hot as if his body were burning up in an oven. He felt her lips press against his ear, whispering sweet nothings. He felt himself relax only enough to gain control of his body. He could feel her gentle hands grip his achingly hard member. His blood rushing through his body at a speed he didn't think possible. She guided him towards her sweet entrance. He could feel the tip of his member press against her hot core. He lifted his eyes once more and stared into her own blue diamonds. He could sense no fear, no hesitation, she was ready for him.

 **I love you.**

The words slipped out of his lips quietly as he thrust into her. He cast his eyes downward, avoiding any negative reaction and instead focusing on the act of love making. Her inner walls were wet and tight, making each thrust harder and harder to stop. A hand lifted his chin up, forcing his eyes to meet her own. Her breaths were ragged and struggled as he continued to thrust in and out of her. But what captivated the Uchiha most was the undying and immense love he could see in her eyes. She had heard what he said...and she felt the same.

He felt her own inner walls clamp down harder on his member. He struggled to continue his movements, his mind slowly losing itself as he neared his climax. She yelled out his name, a feeling that sent pleasant tingles down his spine as he released his seed inside of her. They remained on the bed, Sasuke hovering above her as they panted out of breath. Their chests raising and falling, but their eyes remaining still. Eventually Sasuke felt all the strength in his body leave him. He fell to her side, falling into the comfort of the sheets. He felt her body shift and her head placed on his chest. She gave his chest another light kiss as one last token of love and Sasuke placed his hand over her head, holding her close.

 **I don't want to leave.**

Sasuke continued to stay awake, long after Naruko had fallen asleep. He found himself twirling her long blonde hair as he felt her shallow, peaceful breaths tickle his chest. The Uchiha knew his time with her would not last. He would have to leave soon, continue his punishment that he gave himself. But the memories of tonight would stay with him forever. He made sure to ingrain this night in the deepest parts of his mind. He would use tonight to fuel his exile going forward, and perhaps he would come back to her again...God he hoped so.

So before the sun rose, Sasuke found himself fully clothed standing at the entrance of Naruko's bedroom, watching her peaceful slumber. He decided to walk to her one last time and trailed his arm across her smooth skin, remembering the feeling of her. She moaned lightly and whispered "You better come back alright...don't make me beat you up again." the last part trailing off as she fell back into a deep sleep. Sasuke's hand halted for a moment before squeezing her arm lightly, a sign of reassurance. He felt a smile smile grace his lips and he turned around, walking back out into the cold winter morning. Back out into his exile. Back out...

 **...To the road that never ends.**

 **XXXXX**

The song that inspired me to write this fic was "Roads that Don't End and Views that Never Cease" - We Came as Romans. If you can stand a little screamo you should check it out...so good! If not start at 2min36sec to skip screaming. Or don't listen to it :( Anyway thank you for reading my work. If you follow me as an author I'll have an author note update coming soon talking about my other stories that I haven't finished. I'm not abandoning A Family to Call My Own, but may be moving the others to a separate account.

Bye Bye!


End file.
